Harry Potter and the Ring
by Coney Cat
Summary: When Harry recives a ring from his great-great-great-great uncle someone comes back to claim it. Small crossover with LoTR. ;)
1. Hopes for a Normal Year

One twisted up day in "Harry Potter Land" Harry received a package while at Hogwarts. He opened it to find a golden ring and a note from his Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Frodo(Hey it could happen! :D). The note said to keep the ring from all evil beings including a funny small looking fellow with big blue eyes. Ron looked to Hermione and said "There goes hopes for a normal year here."  
  
  
Later on Harry went to the kitchen to visit Dobby as he sometimes did. "Dobby shall protect Harry Potter, no matter what!" Dobby said. Harry thanked him and gave him one of Uncle Vernon's socks he cut up into a vest. The other sock he made into a dress for Winky.   
  
  
That night as Harry was tossing in his sleep thunder boomed outside. One giant clap of thunder woke Harry with a start. He opened his bedside drawer and took out the ring and saw the text on the ring was glowing a yellowish orange. Harry snapped his head towards the window hearing a noise. The shadowed creature seemed to flail his arms about and then fall backwards. Figuring it was Dobby watching him to be safe Harry put the ring away and decided to go back to sleep. Meanwhile....  
  
  
Outside the window creature was climbing out of a mud puddle. "Sssstupid mud puddle..." He shook himself clean of the mud and then took shelter under a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "The boy haass it....he hasss my ring.....my preicoussss....and I's wants it back!"  
  



	2. Ring Stealing and Bed Jumping

The next morning Harry was at breakfast with Ron and Hermione. "Ron...did you see Dobby at the window last night?"  
  
"No, Harry. Should I have?" Ron said with a mouthful of waffle. Hermione rolled her eyes not bothering to correct him as she had done so many times before.  
  
"I guess not..." Harry pushed the food on his plate around with his fork.  
  
"Why don't you go visit Dobby and ask him if it was him." Hermione suggested.  
  
"What a bloody brilliant idea Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with food in his mouth again. Hermione gave him a forced smile.  
  
  
So after Potions which wasn't as bad as it normally was since Snape burned his nose when his potion backfired on him, Harry, Ron and Hermione visited Dobby and Winky. "So it wasn't you outside my window last night?"  
  
Dobby shook his head in fear. "No sir, Dobby was with Winky cleaning up the kitchen. Something evil is after you sir! Where is the ring?"  
  
Harry got up and ran out of the room. When he reached his dorm he saw the table lamp knocked over and the creature from last night standing in it's place admiring the ring he got out of the drawer. "YOU!" Harry exclaimed. The creature hissed and jumped on the bed. Ron and Hermione ran in and blocked the window entrance from which the creature came from.  
  
Dobby being a smart house elf he went and got the even smarter and wise Dumbledore. The creature was jumping up and down on Harry's bed hissing when Dumbledore arrived. "Gollum....I knew you'd be coming once I heard Harry had Frodo's ring..."  
  
"Dumbledore...." Gollum hissed stopping the jumping on the bed. "The ring isssss mine....he can't have it!"  
  
"Understandable Gollum, but I have a proposition for you. Dobby would like to fight you for the ring. Until the time of the fight exactly one week from today, you'll be sorted and put into your own house and I will hold on to the ring. How does that sound?"  
  
"Doooobby? Whatsss a Dobby?" Gollum scratched his head a bit confused.  
  
Dobby stepped from behind Dumbledore and saw Gollum holding the ring. Harry Potter's ring, not his, Harry Potter's!! "YOU GIVE BACK HARRY HIS RING!" Dobby burst out. He immediately shrank back when Gollum hissed at him.  
  
"All right then, lets get you sorted. Ah...Gollum the ring?" Gollum reluctantly gave Dumbledore the ring. Dumbledore waved his wand at his mouth and made an announcement to the whole school. "Everyone! To the great hall for the sorting of a new student!" He bellowed. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gollum, Dumbledore, and Dobby left the dorm room.**  
  
**


	3. Sorting the New Weird Student

After everyone entered The Great Hall Dumbledore walked in and stood next to the stool where the sorting hat sat. "It is very rare that we allow new students in the middle of the year but this is a special exception. He looks different from all of you and I want you to treat him as you any other student, and especially you Slytherins since I think he may be going in your house. With that said, Gollum please enter."  
  
Gollum pushed open the door and walked in. Most of the students gasped when they saw him. Girls squealed and guys snickered. Draco nudged Goyle. "Must be from Weasley's side of the family" and laughed. Dumbledore raised the hat so Gollum could sit on the bench. Once on the stood Dumbledore put the hat on Gollum which ended up covering his whole body there was more snickers and giggles at the site of this.  
  
Gollum was scared with this giant thing on his head. Then out of no where this booming voice spoke. "You're an odd one!" Gollum hissed. "I don't mean that in a bad way!" Gollum stopped making a brief 'hmpf' sound. "You've got a bit of each house in you, Gryffindor is where your braveness shows, you're very loyal which means I could put you in Hufflepuff, you're also unique and you could learn more in Ravenclaw...but there's some evil dwelling in you....dark evil which makes you perfect for Slytherin...tough choice..." Gollum grumbled sick of being in the hat. "So I shall put you in SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat boomed. Dumbledore lifted the hat and Gollum hopped of the bench to the Slytherin table.  
  
Taking a seat next to Draco there were many whispers and stares towards his direction. "What are you?" Gollum heard the boy next to him say.  
  
"I'm...well..." he wasn't quite sure what he was anymore. He used to be a hobbit...now he was...a creature. "I'm a hobbit!"   
  
Draco's lip curved. "No, your not! Hobbits have big hairy feet."  
  
"Ssssshut ups!" Gollum hissed wanting to cry. All he wanted was his ring. His beautiful preciousss....now he had to fight for it. Dumbledore had said Gollum's reason for being here and said how long he'd be here.  
  
"You've got to fight, huh? Maybe Crabbe, Goyle and I can help you train. You see, there's nothing more we hate than Stupid Potter and his poor and mudblood friends. We'd be more than happy to help you get the ring." Draco offered.  
  
Gollum raised his head looking at Draco with his big blue eyes. "You'd do that for Gollum? Thank you!!" he exclaimed giving Draco a big hug.   
  
Draco shoved Gollum off. "Stop it! I don't want people getting the wrong idea."**  
  
  
  
**


	4. The Fight of the Century

As the days continued on Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle helped Gollum train, little did they know Harry, Ron, and Hermione were helping Dobby train.  
  
Finally the big event came up. It was at 12 noon and the fight would be in the Great Hall. The Hall was set up very much like the Wizard wand duels they had had before. Gyrffindors and Ravenclaws were on one side and cheered for Dobby, Hufflepuff and Slytherin(Who had really grown to love Gollum and his mischevious ways) cheered for Gollum on the other side.   
  
"Are you ready Gollum?" Draco whispered in his ear. Gollum hissed and growled. "Go get'em!"  
  
"Dobby are you sure your ready to do this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dobby must protect Harry Potter's ring! Gollum musn't get it!" Dobby said bravely, he only wished he felt that brave. Both opponents got on to the platform. Dumbledore stood in the center and gestured for both to come towards him.  
  
"I will say the rules, no magic, no enchantments, no special enhancments. Fair and square, not a fight to the death but a fight to the knock-out. Winner takes the ring! With that said...Let's get reaaaaaaaaaddddddy to ruuuuumbbbbblee!!!!" The students looked at Dumbledore blankly. "Righty-o then." Dumbledore went on the side. "1....2....3....FIGHT!"  
  
Dobby and Gollum circled each other for a bit. Gollum was crowched low and was ready to pounce. But before he could Dobby came in with a mean punch sending Gollum on to his back. Gollum springed back up and there were cheers from both sides. Gollum hissed and clawed at Dobby striking him. He then pounced on Dobby starting to beat on his weak body. "I'ssss wantssss my ring!" Gollum cried. Dobby wasn't about to let Harry's ring go to Gollum. He kicked Gollum off and then charged at him which didn't help too much because then Gollum took Dobby into a head lock raised Dobby's light body and began slamming it up and down on the runway.   
  
Gollum eventually let go thinking Dobby must be out by now but he hadn't given up yet. Dobby delievered a hard kick to Gollum's stomach and then a mean right hook to his jaw. Gollum crowched down and covered his face. Dobby being the caring house elf that he was went over to Gollum. Gollum had Dobby right where he wanted him. He twisted back with his arm extended. His arm struck Dobby lifing him off the ground and flying until he hit the wall. Dobby was defeated. Hufflepuff and Slytherin broke out into giant cheers of victory. Dumbledore got back up on the runway and raised Gollum's hand to the air. "The winner, Gollum!!!"  



	5. Epilogue

"I guess you won it fair and square, Gollum." Harry said handing Gollum the ring. Gollum stared at the ring for a few seconds and then began to purr and pet the ring.  
  
"That's got to be the oddest sound I've ever heard" Ron said. "Where do you think you'll go now that you have your ring, Gollum?"  
  
Gollum stopped purring and looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "I don't know....."  
  
Dumbledore then walked over to the group and shook Gollum's hand. "Congratulations! Don't worry Dobby will be fine by tomorrow, a few bruises though. Gollum, I was wondering if you'd like to stay at Hogwarts...we can make exceptions."  
  
Gollum's eyes got real big (like they could get any bigger) and he gave Dumbledore a big hug. "Thank yousss...."   
  
  
  
  
  
Gollum ended up staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of his life. He was taken out of Slytherin and made like a house pet for all of the houses. He learned some magic and slept where the House Elves slept, and he always made sure to stick by his precioussss....  
  



End file.
